Be careful what you wish for - you just might get it!
by not strange just unique
Summary: Joey is seething with rage. Is being nice and civilized really that tall an order for Kaiba! Mad as hell, he touches the old artifact Ishizu is showing him and… wham-bang Kaiba wants to HUG him! Welcome to doomsday!


_**Title:**_ Be careful what you wish for – you just might get it!

_**Pairing:**_ nope… not in this story

_**Rating:**_ T

_**Warning:**_ Commas and I just don't work so well together. Wherever you find a missing one just keep it XD

_**Summary:**_ Joey is seething with rage. Is being nice and civilized really that tall an order for Kaiba?! Mad as hell, he touches the old artifact Ishizu is showing him and… wham-bang Kaiba wants to HUG him?! Welcome to doomsday!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Since I am not male and my name is not Kazuki Takahashi, these characters do not belong to me. I do not get money for this, but laughter would be nice :)

_**Please note:**_ Italic sentences are thoughts; I thought were important enough to mark. But you will find Joey's thoughts (more indirect) everywhere in the text. Don't let that confuse you :)

* * *

**Be careful what you wish for – you just might get it!**

"That stuck-up, nasty,… argh!"

"Joey we got your point ages ago!" Tea rolled her eyes.

"Arrogant son of…"

"We know pal. Simmer down!"

"Tristan is right Joey. You can't change it anyway. Let it be."

That statement worked. Joey shut his mouth, but behind that semi-quiet behavior he seethed with anger.

_Moneybags is an arrogant jerk!_

Seto Kaiba really was the worst! His behavior made Joey's blood boil! Was it really too much to ask that Mr. High-and-Mighty got through the day without his usual bashing?!

Joey was friends with the boy who sat right behind him in class. Math may not be Hanamori-kuns special subject, but English definitely was! Joey was absolutely clueless in both subjects. Since Hanamori-kun was the nicest guy ever (besides Yugi) he always tried to explain what their teacher was talking about. He was never successful in math because two minuses may make a plus, but two idiots definitely didn't make a genius. In English, however, the tutoring was top-notch! Joey got now Bs instead of Ds and that was saying something! Unfortunately Kaiba didn't appreciate that at all and really had the nerve to degrade his tutor and friend!

Second last lesson today had been math. Of course they had had no light to brighten their dark, math incompatible brains. It was the same as every time really. They just began somewhere, got lost on the way to the result and at the end the whole calculation was incorrect, nothing new there. They had been discussing a new strategy when Kaiba had walked by, already finished with everything!

"I hope you know how to use basic arithmetic operations, because you will need them as shop assistants."

Hanamori-kun, who wanted to be a physician since forever had flinched back and gotten as red as a tomato. Joey had been completely pissed off!

"Ya think ya're the greatest, don't cha?" Joey had shouted and jumped up. Unfortunately his foot got caught on the table and before he could blink he had been sprawled on the floor.

"I am the greatest Wheeler. But you don't have to kiss the floor I walk on."

With a freezing cold smile he had patted Joey's head and left after that. Joey saw red. He was no fucking dog! The only reason Kaiba lived on was Tristan. He had held his friend back until Kaiba was completely gone.

The better part of the last lesson up to now he had been busy insulting Moneybags. By now his friends were sick of hearing his foul language and he was running out of insults.

_Mean bastard!_

Was it really too tall an order for him to keep his mouth SHUT once in a while?! He needn't end like Tea, but couldn't Kaiba just swallow his insults? _And choke on them?_ Was it really so hard to behave like a nice, civilized person?! Ok he had been brought up under dire conditions – Gozaburo and all that – but he was not the only one with issues! Joey couldn't care less if Kaiba insulted him he did it constantly anyway, but to treat Hanamori-kun like that was unforgiveable!

"Ugly…!" Joey began but was interrupted by Tea.

"Shut it, we are in the museum!" She hissed.

Oops, Tea was mad. That was absolutely not good, so he shut his mouth for real. They reached the museum? Wow, where had he been when that happened? _Whatever, time to change the subject!_ He was curious. There had to be a reason Ishizu wanted to see them.

"Yugi, what is it Ishizu found?" Tea piped up as if she read his thoughts.

"She didn't tell me much just that this artifact had a strange aura." Tea, Tristan and Joey exchanged bewildered glances, but Yugi just shrugged.

_Oh boy and I thought we were through with that sick mumbo jumbo! Great and even Ishizu thinks the aura is strange… _

Joey's thoughts were interrupted when the former keeper of the Millennium Necklace stepped up to them.

"There you are, come with me."

They followed Ishizu through different exhibition rooms until they finally reached her office.

"Ok where is that strange thing?" Tristan asked.

Ishizu tipped her combination in and took the "thing" out of the safe. When she put it on the table the silence was deafening. The artifact looked… exactly like the Millennium Puzzle! The puzzle pieces, the golden color, the eye of Horus, everything was similar but…

"The right way up…" Joey got out after a while. "The pyramid is not upside down."

"Joey is right." Tristan confirmed.

Yugi looked quizzically at Ishizu. "Where did you find it?"

"I found it during my excavation in Isna. The resemblance is striking, isn't it?"

"I don't believe it! But why is that thing glowing?"

"Glowing?" Now Ishizu was the one looking quizzically.

"Ähm, Joey it is not glowing." Tea stated.

"Of course where are ya looking at?"

"Tea is right Joey, it doesn't glow!" Yugi said.

"Are ya blind?!" That thing was glowing like a TV screen at night! It stood out a mile, where did they look at?!

"Hey pal, maybe you hit your head?" Tristan asked.

"Hit my head? When did… argh KAIBA!"

_Welcome back bad mood, not the first time we meet today!_

"I didn't hit my head!" With that he grabbed the pyramid. He would show everyone that this thing was glowing and if he had to shove it into their eyes!

"Joey!"

"Do not touch it!" But Ishizu was already too late. Joey had snatched it from under her nose.

Suddenly the glow got brighter and before Joey could blink he was out cold. His last thought was: _All Kaiba's fault why can't he be different!?_

After some time the ringing in Joey's ears stopped and he opened his eyes.

"Joey!"

"He is waking up!"

"Gosh! Pal!"

"Hgn?"

"Better you take him home." Joey heard Ishizu say.

"We will! Sorry Ishizu!" Tea closed the office door after them.

The addressed woman shook her head and went to pick the artifact up when she noticed something. _The aura changed… strange_. She should keep an eye on that. While Ishizu was thinking about possible reasons Tea, Tristan and Yugi brought Joey home.

"And she even warned you NOT to touch it!" Tea grumbled when they put him into bed.

"Hgngn." Joey grunt.

"You know what pal? Go to sleep, tomorrow everything will be back to normal again. See you in school!"

* * *

*Next Morning*

Joey opened his eyes sleepily. His head was thrumming as if a thousand pyramids where bouncing around in there. What happened yesterday? Yeah, pyramid. _It didn't glow, my ass!_ At the end the thing nearly exploded and that made him pass out. Maybe he shouldn't have touched it. _Well, too late. _Speaking of late what time was it?

"I am late!" Joey shouted after a short glimpse at his clock.

Bathroom, clothes, breakfast and then he broke his personal speed record on the way to school. Usually he didn't care if he was on time or not but with the mumbo jumbo yesterday his friends would think heaven knows what if he didn't show up! When the school came into view he nearly ran into Yugi.

"Good Morning, Joey! Everything OK with you again?"

"Yeah pal." Joey grinned. "Where are the others?"

"Hey guys!" Tristan and Tea came sprinting around the next corner.

"Joey, how are you today?"

"Don't panic I am alive."

Joey was smiling while they crossed the school yard. However, his smile died a quick death when he saw the other person, who was also headed for the main entrance. Kaiba!

_My luck! The last person I needed right now!_

Destiny really hated him today because Kaiba turned around and spotted him. Was that really necessary? His day was already over and it wasn't even 10 o'clock yet!

"Good morning Joey." Kaiba's smile was gentleness personified.

_What the…?!_ OK. Hold it! Rewind button. Did Seto Kaiba, THE Seto Kaiba just greet him?! Friendly, with his given name and without insult?! Something was wrong! Was he still dreaming?

"Tristan, gimme a pinch."

"Whatever you say, why?"

"I just heard Kaiba greeting me friendly." He sounded as incredulous as humanly possible.

"Yeah, of course he did, like he does every morning with every person."

_What?!_ Joey looked Tristan in the eye but his best friend was dead serious! Kaiba and friendly greetings for everyone?! Please locate the error in that sentence!

"Ähm… no!"

"What's the matter boys?" Tea asked.

"Joey is wondering about Kaiba's greetings." Tristan looked at Tea with a grin. "Princess hit her head while she fainted yesterday."

"Seto is always like that." Tea laughed. "Speaking of that why didn't you hug him as usual?"

He _WHAT?!_ What the heck was going on?! _SETO?!_ And he should HUG him?! Now it was official the devil was skating to work today!

"Tea is everything alright?" Joey asked carefully. "And don't call him by his first name!" He went on finally reaching his locker. Tea looked puzzled.

"You were the first who called him by his given name. I am perfectly fine are you sure you're OK?!"

_What is going on?_ He and Kaiba got along like cats and dogs since… FOREVER. If he had even thought about using Kaiba's given name he would be dead by now! The devil wasn't just skating, he was skating while having a snowball fight!

Suddenly two arms embraced him from behind and a familiar voice murmured: "Good Morning Joey." directly in his ear.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Joey was scared out of his skin. He shoved the arms out of the way and turned around. Kaiba was standing right behind him. Until yesterday Joey would have sworn blind that Kaiba was not able to pull off the smile he was currently showing. But there it was, hyper friendly coated in sickly sweet sugar.

"Joey, what's the matter?" Kaiba looked worried.

Joey's bag hit the floor. _What the heck is going on?!_ Kaiba was friendly FRIENDLY (!) and had just hugged him and whispered in his…

"Oh my God! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He asked Kaiba accusatory.

Said person looked utterly puzzled as he answered: "Nothing is wrong with me?"

Don't worry Seto he is out of it since he arrived." Tristan interposed from behind, while Joey looked incredulous from one to the other.

"But it is nothing serious, right?" Kaiba walked up to Joey to feel his forehead. "I wouldn't wish for that." Kaiba's eyes normally cold as ice were big and like puppy dog eyes.

"Huuuäääwaaaaahhhhhh!" Joey could choke out before he turned his tail and ran as if the devil himself was chasing him. With skates!

He banged the door of the toilet shut and leaned against it to really keep it SHUT while he puffed like a grampus. _OH MY GOD! What the fuck is going on?!_ The other boys in the room looked at him as if HE was a nut short of a fruitcake. He left the door to sit under the hand drier. _What Is Going On? That is so not normal!_ Hell-devil-skating. Kaiba was friendly, hug… _oohhh don't think about it Joey!_ And discussed his state of health on first name terms with his friends! The world was going crazy! Hell-devil-skating.

"Joey?" Someone asked incredulous from his right hand side. Joey looked up and met Yugi's eyes.

"Yugi! Oh my gosh, everyone is freaking mad! Kaiba is talking to us! Friendly! And hugged me and… and…"

"Joey calm down! And come with me or we will be late for math."

Silence fell until they reached the classroom.

"OK, slowly and from the beginning what happened?"

"Kaiba greeted me friendly, everyone uses his first name, Tea, Tristan and Kaiba are talking as if they know each other since forever… do I have to go on?!" Yugi looked as if he didn't quite get the problem. _Oh God please not!_

"Please, don't tell me this is normal. PLEASE!"

"OK, I won't say it."

_NO!_ Joey fell to the floor with a thumb. He was at the brink of a nervous breakdown. What kind of parallel universe was this?! Had he gone crazy? Or was he still dreaming? _Forget it mate not after that hug!_

"Yugi." He heard Kaiba's voice from the door.

"I was never here!" Joey hissed and then hid himself under the desk before Yugi's one.

"Good Morning, Yugi. Have you seen Joey? He is behaving strangely. When I hugged him he ran as if I was a demon from hell! Did I do something? Are we not friends anymore?" Kaiba sounded worried and with each sentence more depressed.

Joey nearly hit his head under the table. That couldn't be true. What would happen next? Kaiba breaking down in tears?! Yes he had wished for Kaiba to be more friendly but… _not like that!_ God was that reality created by him?! He wouldn't survive that Kaiba! This was not how he imagined it! This was just _CREEPY_!

"Don't worry Seto." Yugi soothed. "Maybe he didn't sleep well. Go find him and ask him what is wrong."

"I will do just that. Thank you, Yugi."

_Get out of here Joey! As fast as possible and before Kaiba succeeds in finding you!_

But he had to know something first. As soon as Kaiba was out of the room he stood up again.

"Yugi, why is Kaiba so friendly? I thought Gozaburo put an end to that."

"Gozaburo, who is that? Nonsense Joey! His parents are the friendliest people ever. Brilliant business people, adored by their employees and apart from that great parents! But you know that, you told me that in the first place. Remember?"

"Yeah, of course. Stupid me. Excuse me OK?" Joey got out tonelessly.

Hell-devil-skating. _Now it is official!_ Wherever he was not in the world he knew. But how was that possible?! Yesterday had been completely ordinary. School, Kaiba getting on his nerves… _like always_. But really he would prefer ice-Kaiba to creepy-Kaiba every day! The museum, the pyramid… _the pyramid!_ That had to be it! The strange glow had made him faint and he woke in a nightmare! Of course his last thought had been why Kaiba couldn't be different. _That damn artifact!_ He would smash that pyramid to pieces!

No time for nervous breakdowns. He was in another dimension? With a false Kaiba who wanted to cuddle him… that was creepy and so wrong on so many levels! He had to find Ishizu and go back to where he belonged. The sooner the better! Joey spurted to the exit but just a moment before he reached the door handle… Kaiba stepped into his path.

_Oh boy here we go again. Welcome back end of the world!_

"Joey, there you are."

"Yeah, here I am."

"Is something the matter? Did I do anything to offend you?" That big sad smile with puppy dog eyes reappeared. It made Joey's flesh creep!

"No, no, I am fine!" He forced out. "I just forgot my appointment. At the museum. In ten minutes. That made me freak out." _Just lump that and don't ask me if you can give me a ride._

"You won't be there in time. I could give you a ride."

_Damn!_

"No, no you have math now! I can do that!" Joey tried to sound as positive as possible but apparently creepy-Kaiba and icy-Kaiba had some similarities.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, absolutely! Gotta go!" Kaiba didn't look any more convinced than at the beginning of their little conversation.

_Damn, what do I do? Think Joey, think! Oh God, ohhhhhhh no! Bad idea Joey. Baaaaaaaaad idea!_

Kaiba opened his mouth to try again.

_Oh God it is the only way! Ok Joey, take a deep breath and get to it! Imagine someone else. Come on be a man!_

"Sorry Seto. I really gotta go." At the 'Seto' he nearly faltered, but he went on and hugged 'Seto' without fainting! The next second he was out of the door.

Joey was running the whole way to the museum, because of the scary mental image that Kaiba was running right behind him. Kaiba had been wrong… he made it in time. At the museum he nearly doubled over with exhaustion. _That will haunt me in my dreams forever!_ He hoped Ishizu could help him. If he had to live this life until the end of his days he would be ready for nuthouse tomorrow!

He went inside and tried to find Ishizu and mercifully she was at her desk. She saw his horrified expression and asked about the cause. In a few sentences Joey summed everything up. Ishizu didn't even blink but she was used to far creepier situations. She looked at him, stood up and got the pyramid out of the safe. The thing was glowing again. _Thank God_! He touched it and a few seconds later he was out cold again.

"Joey?" Ishizu's voice woke him up.

He shot up which was a bad idea because now everything was spinning. When the world stopped again he looked around. Ishizu's office. He got up slowly.

"Joey?" Ishizu asked again.

"Kaiba is a mean bastard, right?" He wanted to know with panic evident in his voice.

"Yes." She answered bemused.

"OH YES!" Ishizu looked at him like the boys in the toilet but he couldn't care less. This was his world! _No more snowballs for the devil!_

As fast as possible he ran back to school and was in time for the third lesson. English. Not his favorite subject but at the moment anything would do! He would tell his teacher he overslept, no use of talking about parallel dimensions! Out of breath he reached the classroom, bumping into Tristan.

"Pal, you're normal again? You called Kaiba by his first name!"

"Wheeler!" Kaiba had found him as well and apparently he was pissed. "Listen mutt if you ever again…!" He couldn't get out another word because Joey hugged him as tight as possible.

_Hugged Kaiba two times in one day… that's enough for a lifetime!_

"Great that ya're normal again! Your friendly version made my skin crawl!"

With that said he turned around and walked to his seat. The thunderstruck expressions from everyone else around just didn't register in Joey's mind. Kaiba was back to normal! _Thank you God! _If he wanted to change Kaiba ever again he would remember this day. Wasn't Kaiba just perfect the way he was?

* * *

You know while Joey was with creepy-Kaiba the other Joey was with icy-Kaiba poor soul^^

To all the native speakers out there: Did I use a wrong collocation or messed up british and american English? If yes can you tell me how it is done right? My mother tounge is german and we all make mistakes^^

Well take a cookie and write me a review *places cookie bowl on the table*


End file.
